nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 96:Kita VS Kara
Welcome to a 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Today we have, 2 girls that are obsessed with Nick. Kita, the life-stealing fox! and Kara, the omnikinetic ass-kicker! These 2 had a rap battle, but now it's time for some bloodshed! Who shall live? Who shall die? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:The Dojo Time: 3:00 PM Kita had gone to the dojo in the hopes of finding Nick. Kara had also entered the dojo via the back door and they both crept around the entire dojo. Kita opened a door and walked inside. She inspected the room while Kara found the kitchen and it seemed like no one was home. Then Kara said in her mind "If no one's home, then why was the door unlocked"? Then she said "Someone must have done something to them"! Then Kita walked out of the room and heard footsteps, she said in her mind "Footsteps"? "It must be that foolish echidna". Kita waited until she heard the footsteps getting louder, then she threw an energy blast down the hallway. The energy blast hit Kara in the back and she turned around to see no one in plain sight. Then Kara said "Alright, there's either a sneaky asshole or an invisible jackass in here". Then Kara started to walk down the hallway towards Kita. Kita heard the footsteps coming closer and said in her head "Dammit, I must've missed". Then Kita jumped out into the hallway and threw a punch that Kara blocked before kicking Kita backwards. Then Kita got back up and said "So you're the intruder"?! Then Kara said "And you must be the one who killed Nick"! Then Kara fired a laser at Kita that blasted her through the dojo and she landed in kitchen. Then Kita got back up and said "I don't know what you're talking about you crazy bitch, but I'm gonna kick your ass"! Then Kara flew in and landed about 5 feet away from her and said "I'll best your ass senseless"! ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME FOR A BRAWL! (I've got some popcorn and some Pepsi for this one) Kara launched multiple fireballs at Kita, who dodged them and dashed towards Kara before punching her in the face. Which did little damage and just pissed Kara off more. Then Kara kicked her in the face and sent her sailing outside as Kara yelled "YOU ARE'NT A FUCKING MATCH FOR ME"! Then she flew over and charged a kick with lightning infused into it. She kicked Kita right in the face and knocked her flying into a distant skyscraper! Kita pulled herself out and turned super before saying "No longer shall you continue to make me look like an ass". Then Kita flew over and punched Kara before blasting her into another city on the opposite side of the world. Then Kita flew over and kicked Kara through the skyscraper from the roof the whole way to the bottom! Then Kita kicked Kara and punched her in the face before Kara caught her fist and kicked her in the chest. Then Kara punched Kita directly in the face and stunned her as she blasted Kita with a block of ice that sent her crashing into a car's windshield. Then Kara ran over and kicked her through the car before elbowing her down into the sewers. Then Kara jumped down and kicked Kita in the gut and knocked her into the water. Then Kara said "You little pansy, you really aren't a challenge for me". Then she blasted the water with lightning and started shocking the hell out of Kita! Kara kept shocking Kita until Kita finally leapt out of the water and kicked her back. Then Kita fired a giant ball of energy that blasted Kara through the sewers and she landed outside. Then Kita ran over and punched Kara into a mailbox before saying "SPECIAL DELIVERY BITCH"! and slamming a nearby lawn gnome on Kara's head! Then Kara got very pissed off and kicked Kita back into a fence, which impaled her. Then Kara got up as Kita pulled herself off the fence and managed to stand up barely. Then Kara began to glow and she turned super form before saying "I'm gonna fuck you up so bad, your mom won't even recognize you". Then Kita dashed forward, but was caught by Kara, who kicked her in the gut before uppercutting her all the way back to the dojo. Then Kara teleported over and punched Kita in the face 3 times in a row before she kicked her back inside the dojo and walked in after her. Kita hid inside a room, waiting to ambush Kara. Kara soon got pissed at Kita's hiding and started firing lasers everywhere, 1 of which blasted her out of hiding. Then Kara flew over and kicked Kita through a window and she landed outside in the grass, badly hurt and bleeding profusely. Then Kara flew out the window and landed on her feet before saying "You really aren't that tough". Then Kita stood up and she turned super 2! Then she said "Allow me to show you just how powerful I really am"! Then she blasted Kara into space with a laser and flew after her! Kara blocked Kita's punch and then Kita blocked her kick. Then Kita slapped Kara across the face and Kara bit her on the arm! Then Kita smacked Kara with her tail and Kara responded by setting her tail on fire before blasting her into the moon. Then Kara created a galaxy-sized ball of lightning and launched it at Kita! Kita was blasted through the moon as it broke apart and she was blasted into another galaxy as Kara flew after her and started to glow black. Then Kara entered dark form and yelled "THIS IS WHERE YOUR LIFE ENDS"! Then she charged another fiery kick while going at speeds that were faster than light! Kita created multiple balls of energy as she flew backwards and sent them all at Kara. Kara punched one out of her way and then elbowed the 2nd before kicking the 3rd with her other foot. Then she dodged the 4th and 5th before her fiery foot turned into a black flame and she sped up to even faster speeds! Then Kara yelled "DARK HELL BLAZER" and kicked a hole in Kita as they crashed into a distant planet in a distant galaxy in a distant hyperverse! Then Kara pulled her foot out of Kita and said "Stupid asshole". Then, as Kara walked away, Kita arose and said "If you think... that your puny kick... would beat me... then you're... mistaken". Then Kita said "How about I... switch this battle in my favor"? Then she summoned a spiritual cage as she glowed purple! Kara turned and said "Good, I wasn't content with smashing your face in just yet". Then Kita trapped Kara in the cage and it began to weaken her powers as she seemed to get more and more angry. Then Kara began to growl and she said "You think you're strong enough to beat me little fox"? Then Kara began to glow as she entered hyper form and the cage cracked more and more! Kita tried to keep the cage on Kara, but Kara soon erupted out in a flash of light that caused the entire omniverse to explode! Then, as Kita was trying to regain her bearings, Kara flew towards her and punched her in the face twice before kicking her through a timeline rift! They both landed in another timeline. Kita got pissed off and created multiple cages around Kara in an effort to steal her energy. But Kara began to erupt energy out and she quickly broke free and punched Kita in the jaw, knocking her flying through a mountain and shattering the entire universe as reality cracked and Kara's anger kept rising in intensity! Then Kara said "That's it"! "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU"! "YOU'RE GONNA DIE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW"! '"WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT"! '''Then Kara created a huge ball of energy and it became bigger than the whole dam timeline as she kept getting angrier and angrier. Then Kara finally snarled and said' "MARK MY WORDS, BITCH"! 'Then she launched the giant ball down at Kita, which hit her head-on and reduced her to a smoking pile of ash! 'KO!''' Reasoning: This was closer than it appeared to be in all honesty. Kita did hold her own against Nick AND Lunari in HD4. She even managed to mind control multiple bodies during her 'puppet match' with Lunari. But she just doesn't have any outstanding ability to give her a fair chance. In strength, these 2 are quite close in the physical regard. But in destructive capability, Kara is LEAGUES ahead of her. In speed, both of quite fast and agile. But it's the number of forms that give Kara an advantage in this fight. Kita has 3 forms, including base. Kara has 7, NOT including base. (Kara didn't even need her 4th, 5th, 6th, or 7th to win this fight as you saw) In durability, both can take quite an impressive hit and still fight on. But Kita has NEVER faced anyone on the scale that Kara has. Kita may have held her own against multiple fighters, but Kara not only held her own, but KILLED Superman. Intelligence is a tough one to call, since Kita's education is never actually verified. I'd have to give it to Kara for at least graduating with honors. And when you add in skill, neither are skilled in warfare as much as those like Nick, Ty, or even Rosa. But Kara seems to have an advantage with her multiple powers that allow her to strike from many angles at once. But the 1 thing that contributed to Kita's loss more than anything was her tendency to piss her opponents off due to her arrogance and fighting style. As her siblings would tell ya, that shit doesn't work on Kara. The angrier Kara gets, the stronger she gets. In time, Kita's chances dwindled away as she was too stubborn to realize that she was fucking up. This was a fire versus fire battle if I ever saw one. It was a battle that would go on until 1 fire went out. And judging by Kara's superior statistics, Kita's went out first. Well, at least Nick and Kita are together in Heaven. Or maybe Hell, I'm not too sure actually TBH. The Winner Is: Kara NEXT TIME A battle of the multi-souled spirits... Axel, the Keeper of Precepts! VERSUS Vesati, the evil wizard mischief duo! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights